


The only exception

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: Facing her own death, Tissaia finally admit her feelings for Yennefer.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 87
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to see people shipping this couple, as I am, so I decided to add my story to this fandon. 
> 
> First chapter is an adaptation of Yennefer/Tissaia last scene. The second and third chapter are not based on any specific scenes of the series or the books.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The pain was unbearable, but Tissaia wouldn't stop now, with so many of her friends perishing under Nilfgaard's attack. The odds were brutally against them, nevertheless she would fight until her last breath.

She felt dizzy, exhausted, fighting an inner battle to keep her focus, to control her magic, after been attacked by Fringilla with dimeritium.

Looking around, all she could feel was grieve. 

The laws of magic have been broken tonight and she was ashamed to see some of Arethusa's pupils conjuring chaos against their own people. That was preposterous! 

An unfamiliar fear took place in her heart, once she realized they were surrounded by Nilfgaard's soldiers. That was the end and she would face it alone.

The memories assaulting her senses were like a storm of emotions as she contemplated her last moments. All she could think about was her deceased family, her colleges, lovers and friends. Above all, one face became stronger, hitting her heart with the pain of regret. The longing for the love she never pursued. 

Tissaia was perplexed with the force of her feelings. It shouldn't be a surprise that, after decades of denying her own needs, of pretending to be a cold hearted woman, her heart would finally rebel, forcing her to admit the emotions she buried years ago.

And now, as the end approached, her mind was forced to analyse her choices, the lost time, the chances she waisted, the love and happiness she would never had. 

At the end, she could ultimately see the deep labyrinth she built to protect herself from pain, a maze full of dark corners, where all the ways led to one single end: Yennefer of Vengerberg, the one and only exception to all of her rules.

Even when Yennefer was nothing more than a wounded young woman, still unaware of her own strength, the bond they shared always challenged the limits of a master/disciple relationship. And finally, when the girl became a beautiful woman, Tissaia had to use all her power to keep her feelings under control, locked on some dark corner of her soul.

All of sudden, the walls surrounding her stubborn heart fell and she called for Yennefer for the last time, her defier pupil, the most powerful mage Tissaia ever met. 

If she would die not knowing Yennefer's touch, she would, at least, be brave and let the younger woman know she was loved by one person in this callous word.

Head buzzing, heart heavy, Tissaia gathered her strength to a final strike, but before she conjured the spell, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"You're alive"

There, as if materialized by magic, was the only woman Tissaia ever loved, her only weakness, the face she thought she would never see again. "Yennefer…"

From somewhere behind her foggy senses, she could hear the younger woman's voice. "Sabrina needs your help. We all do."

Yennefer's face was as beautiful as ever, but her features were contorted in pain and worry. If Tissaia had any energy left, she would run to the other woman's arms, to give and seek comfort, but her legs failed and she fell on her knees.

In a second, Yennefer was at her side, shaking Tissaia from her stupor.

"No. The northern kingdoms are close. We can't give up."

Tissaia had so many things to say, so much to confess, but her voice failed, as her senses faded away. 

Suddenly, a strong wave of affection came from Yennefer, bringing some heat to her numb body. "You… You saved me. I won't never forget that." 

Behind the words was something more, an intangible passion, very well hidden from Tissaia's perception. Was it possible that Yennefer felt the same for her? If that was true, the tragedy of this unborn relationship was even more sad. 

They had no time, but Yennefer could save herself, releasing her power. Tissaia would die in peace, knowing Yennefer survived.

Tissaia looked into gorgeous purple eyes, projecting all the love she felt. "It's your turn to save this people, this continent. This is your legacy."

Yennefer nodded in despair. "How? I can't."

Voice stronger, Tissaia murmured. "You can. Everything you have ever felt, everything you've buried..." 

Caressing the younger woman's face, she added. "Forget the bottle. Let your chaos explode, my darling. Save yourself."

Looking deeply into Tissaia's eyes, Yennefer touched their foreheads, holding her teacher's hands on a firm grip. Slowly she stood, but Tissaia held her left hand, before she turned away.

"Yennefer…"

Their eyes met again and Tissaia's heart fluttered in her chest. "If I never see you again, I need you to know that I love you, as I never loved anyone else in this life."

A single tear fell from Yennefer's eyes as she left, walking back to the battle field. 

Tissaia watched in fascination, as Yennefer climbed a rock, gathering energy from their surroundings. 

Casting a last glance in Tissaia's direction, she whispered "I love you too", before she turned around. If it was not for their mental bond, Tissaia wouldn't have heard it, but the words were clear as if whispered in her ear by a lover.

A second later everything around her burned, in a fire as hot as the center of mother earth. A few moments later, Tissaia stood, perplexed to see the Nilfgaardian army destroyed. 

A cold grip clenched her heart when she couldn't find Yennefer. 

"Yennefer!"

Tissaia walked around, between ashes, but Yennefer's was nowhere to be found. "Yennefer!"

When a mage teleported, a trail of energy could be followed, if the pursuer shared a strong connection with the said sorcerer. 

Not thinking twice, Tissaia gathered the remains of her own power, following Yennefer to the end of the world, if necessary. 

…...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for the kudos and for the lovely comments.  
> Here it goes the second chapter, hope you like it.

As soon as Tissaia crossed the portal, following Yennefer's energy signature, the young woman could feel her as if they were one single person. 

Tissaia teleported almost immediately after her, but, still, the short lack of time between them was enough to produce small distortions on the energy field, so Yennefer was now walking fast among dark halls, to find her former master. Something was wrong with her, Yennefer could feel it.

The young mage was not surprised that Tissaia had found her trail, but she was impressed the older woman passed through the elfic protection surrounding the ancient sanctuary of Loc Muinne.

The first time Yennefer teleported to the temple was entirely by accident. Her elfic blood led her to the abandoned place and since then, she kept it as a refuge, a quiet place to rest, cure her soul or just to meditate. The construction had been abandoned for almost fifty years, but as a well done elfic work, was still functional. 

Walking down the stairs inside the centenary temple, Yennefer tried to control her anxiety as old wounds threatened to reopen, burning her already beaten heart. 

Yennefer was still absorbing so many emotions, after her outburst of chaos magic. Following the attack, she teleported almost instantly to her hiding place. It was a unconscious defense mechanism.

Since she was a child, every time Yennefer was exposed to stressful or dangerous situations, her magic would teleport her away, instinctively.  
That was precisely the way Tissaia found her, so many years ago, following her magic signature, after Yennefer accidentally teleported to Arethusa. The only difference between that frightened girl and the grown woman was the acquired ability to control her jumps through time and space.

Now, Tissaia was here, waiting for her on a lower level of the temple. As Yennefer approached, so many feelings surfaced. Their senses were merged now, since Yennefer answered her call, at the battle field. 

To say her relationship with Tissaia was difficult would be an understatement, considering they hurt each other countless times over the years.

But, once she thought she was dying, the powerful rectoress of Arethusa let her barriers collapse, leaving Yennefer astounded with the depth of her emotions. Not in a thousand years Yennefer could ignore such a strong wave of love and desire. 

For the young woman who never knew love, the intensity of Tissaia's feelings was at once exhilarating and terrifying, because in a deep corner of her mind, the rejected child Yennefer once was, would always be afraid of being hurt again. 

That aching girl almost forgot how to be loved. Years went by, but resentment prevaled over her feelings. How could it be any other way, if all she ever knew was violence and despise? 

Yennefer's soul was covered in scars and rage always commanded her emotions, like a poison weed, invading anything pure or beautifull. Now, those feelings could surface again, threatening Yennefer's hopes. 

Her expectation became stronger as she approached Tissaia. Was it even possible that such a beautiful and amazing woman could ever arbor romantic feelings for her? 

In the deep corners of her heart, Yennefer had so many doubts, even though she always loved the older woman in secret. On all those years she had been under Tissaia's care, Yennefer was careful, keeping her inappropriate desires very well hidden, always afraid to be discovered and dismissed from her training in Arethusa. 

Despite that, along the years, on many occasions Yennefer suspected something was going on between them. Now it was clear that among fleeting touches and long gazes, they communicate their emotions without words.

All resentment she ever directed toward Tissaia, about her cruel words or cold treatment, was now fading away, as Yennefer realized the older woman also kept her feelings hidden, for self protection. 

For one part, Yennefer could understand it. After all, as long as they were master and student it would be impossible for the rectoress to pursue a relationship with one of her pupils. That would cost the expulsion of both of them.

From time to time, the walls were down, only to be immediately replaced by Tissaia's reserved posture, her well controlled power.

Now she could see clearly that mask, efficiently built to keep Yennefer permanently an arm's length.

Yennefer had many doubts about the future, but she couldn't lie about her own feelings, not after everything that happened between them. And she had been in love with Tissaia since the first time she saw those beautiful blue eyes.

As far as Yennefer could remember she had been lonely on her feelings, always giving, but never receiving anything back. But not this time. Now, her feelings were reciprocated.

Yennefer was so absorbed on her thoughts she almost stumbled over Tissaia lying on the floor, unconscious.

The older woman was breathing hard, as if the air couldn't reach her lungs. At the battle field, Yennefer suspected something was wrong, but she imagined Tissaia was suffering from the effects of her magic efforts.

Yennefer dropped to her knees, taking the woman in her arms. 

"Tissaia, what's wrong?" A soft moan escaped from dry lips lips, but she didn't move. "Please, open your beautiful eyes for me."

Blue eyes fluttered open, but they were feverish, disoriented. Looking around and not knowing what to do, Yennefer decided to take Tissaia to her chambers at the temple. 

Her magic was still weak, due to the battle and the blood loss, but she easily teleported them both to the secluded room. Their mental bond was getting stronger by the minute, so it was easy to move Tissaia through time and space, as if she was an extension of Yennefer's body.

After accommodate Tissaia on soft sheets, Yennefer lightened some candles and went back to the bed, sitting by Tissaia's unmoving body. 

Yennefer gave her some time to recover, caressing the other woman's face with infinite care. "Wake up, darling, we're safe now. You need to tell me what's wrong with you, are you hurt?"

With trembling hands, Yennefer unfastened Tissaia's dress, looking for any blood marks, but found none. Even with no apparently injuries her skin was too cold, her features too pale. 

Kissing one of Tissaia's hands, Yennefer waited. "Tissaia, wake up... don't leave me, please."

Few minutes passed, until blurred eyes focused on Yennefer's face. "Yennefer? Is that you?"

Yennefer's heart clenched painfully inside her chest. "Yes, could you tell me what happened to you? This is not just exhaustion, is it?"

Tissaia tried to sit, but fell heavily on the blankets again. "I was directly attacked with dimeritium, I'm poisoned."

Yennefer's eyes widened in worry and she was up in a second. "You need a clearing potion immediately, or the side effects could be unpredictable." 

Moving fast through the bedroom, she opened an old oak chest, looking for the right elixir. She had to move away some magic artifacts, so she could reach a hidden leather case, where she kept her potions. "Who did this to you?"

"Fringilla..."

A good number of imprecations left Yennefer's mouth. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Tissaia's eyes were intense, as they followed the young woman across the dark room. "Yennefer, is this place safe?"

Yennefer came back to the bed holding a small blue bottle. "You don't need to worry, no one will bother us here, we are perfectly safe."

"Good, I won't be able to use my magic for the next couple of days, at least."

Opening the small bottle, Yennefer helped Tissaia to raise her head. "Here, drink it, you'll feel better."

Tissaia looked deeply into Yennefer's eyes as she swallowed the dark liquide. Lying heavily on the mattress, she held Yennfer's hand on a firm grip. "I'm an old fool and I should have told you sooner… about my feelings, I'm sorry it took so long."

Nodding, Yennefer averted her gaze. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you told me now…"

Yennefer's heart melted, as Tissaia's fingers caressed her face, blue eyes locking on purple ones.

"I deserve your suspicious about so many things… but don't you dare doubt my feelings for you."

Yennefer closed her eyes, nodding. "I don't question your feelings…"

Cold fingers silenced Yennefer's lips. "Yes, you do, but I'll prove you wrong…"

The potion worked fast, so Tissaia's eyes were closing again, heavily. Her voice was fading away, but the words were clear. "As soon as I can leave this bed, I'll prove how wrong you are, my love…"

Yennefer sat there for a long time, guarding Tissaia's dreams.

……  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments! This is a great fandom. Originally, this would be a three chapters story, but I'm happy writing it, so we're finishing it in five chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Tissaia woke up from a dreamless sleep, surrounded by soft sheets and Yennefer's sweet scent. Turning around, she realized she was alone, but extending her hand at her side, she could feel the still warm pillows. Slowly, to avoid any dizziness, she rose up, supporting her back on the headboard.

She was weak and nauseated, but she almost forgot her physical efforts when she looked around. The comfortable bed occupied the center of a large room, softly illuminated by moonlight. The ethereal blue was reflected in marble walls, carved on crystal details. 

Tissaia could see elvish handwriting all over the visible surfaces, as well as around the portals leading to the hall and the windows. She was not a specialist, but as a mage, she recognized the protection spells, wrote in an ancient language, every single world made to keep this place safe.

The ancient power was abundant and even with her magic neutralized by the remains of dimeritium in her blood, she could feel Yennefer close, as if their mental bond had grew overnight, or overday, depending on how long she had been sleeping. Surrounded by Yennefer's magic, she felt safe and loved, two unusual sensations on Tissaia's life.

Feeling stronger by the minute, she stood, looking for the bathroom. The mirror showed dark circles under her eyes, what just increased her already pale constitution. 

Tissaia was wearing her underwear, her hair was a mess, but her face was clean from dust and dried blood. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen, still, in a corner of the room she notest a bathtub, full of hot water, as well as a beautiful dress, that seemed to glow in soft tones of pearl and turquoise.

An hour later, a much relaxed and composed Tissaia crossed ancient halls, knowing exactly where to find Yennefer. She couldn't remember the last time she spent more than five minutes in front of a mirror for any reason, especially to please a lover, or a soon to be lover.

She was not young anymore and, even if she had any energy to cast a spell, it wouldn't have any results with the young woman. So, Tissaia opted for the good and old change in appearance. Yennefer had always seen her as the austere rectorees of Aretusa, so she decided to present herself in a unusual way, hair loose and light makeup. The dress was more revealing than she was used to, but it fit perfectly, drawing attention to the curve of her breasts and waist. 

Despite all the losses of the last few days, she was determined to leave her problems away for a few hours. They would soon have to face the outside world, so they could enjoy a night of peace at this secluded place. Her relationship with Yennefer waited for too long, so tonight it would be about them, there would be no war or the chapter's decisions. Tonight it would be only about Yennefer, all the rest could wait.

Tissaia found the young woman standing on a balcony, wine glass in hand, absently looking at the full moon. She seemed tired, but still beautiful, her dark hair lightened under the moonlight. When Tissaia approached, Yennefer turned, but any words she would say died on her lips as she stared at Tissaia, dumbfounded. 

Happy to cause the desired effect, Tissaia approached, smiling as she boldly took the wine glass from Yennefer's hand. "I wish I could put this look on your face more often, darling."

Raising one of her perfect eyebrows, Yennefer smiled back at the flirtation tone. "You did it, many times before, but I was too proud to let you see." Bringing Tissaia's hand to her lips, she added. "That's one of my big regrets."

Tissaia took a sip of the wine, to disguise her anxiety. "I'm also guilt when it comes to pride, so I think we're even."

Yennefer didn't let go of her hand, eliciting a myriad of new feelings in Tissaia. It was hard to say if something changed on their combined powers, or if it was just a side effect of being in love, but the energy flowing between them was undescriptible. 

"You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen, Tissaia." Yennefer's looked deeply into blue eyes. "I'm glad to have you back to me, you've slept for one day and a half. How are you feeling?"

Yennefer's compliment along with the deepest of her eyes made Tissaia's heart flutter in her chest. She was enjoying the warmth of Yennefer's skin, so she entwined their fingers. 

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But If I have to defend myself now, I should probably try a sword, instead of using my magic." 

A playful glint crossed Yennefer's eyes. "I believe I just heard the powerful Tissaia de Vries admitting she's defenseless… meaning I could do anything I want... Is that correct? Yes or no?"

Along the years, for countless times, Tissaia have been jealous of Yennefer flirting with men and women. It was wonderful to finally be the object of that sort of attention.

A broad smile, rarely seen inside the walls of Arerusa, changed Tissaia's features, making her look younger than she was. "It depends…"

"Depend on what?" The question was voiced on a intimate whisper, their faces so close, it would be easy to steal a kiss.

"Before I say yes or no, you have to tell me, Is that a promise or a threat?"

Yennefer approached even more, taunting Tissaia's cheekbone with the tip of her nose. Nuzzling a ear, she murmured. "For you, I hope to have only promises from now on."

Looking directly into purple eyes, lips almost touching, Tissaia whispered. "In this case, the answer is yes."

Instead of crossing the last inch and finally kiss Tissaia's lips, the temptress took a step back, smiling again. 

"Good, now that we're settled and I have you at my mercy, I invite you for a walk in the garden and dinner. Any objections, my lady?"

Their exchange was too pleasant to finish it without a kiss, so Tissaia kept the teasing. "Just one."

Yennefer tilt her head, curious. "And what it would be?"

Encouraged by their growing intimacy, the older woman stepped closer. Due to their height difference, she crossed her arms around Yennefer's neck, approaching their lips again. 

"Can we leave the outside world away for a few hours? Can it be just the two of us from now on and until the sun rise?"

A second later, the younger woman was pressing their bodies close together, looking hungry between Tissaia's eyes and mouth. "Nothing would make me happier, but one night with you will never be enough."

Later it would be discussed who kissed first, but as long as Tissaia could remember, their lips clashed in unison, answering a hunger older than time.

Tissaia knew her former pupil was a sensual woman, they shared thoughts and feelings on many occasions, but years of mental connection between them couldn't explain the emotions following the first touch of their lips. 

Yennefer's tonge invaded her mouth without mercy and Tissaia didn't recognize the sounds coming from her own throat. The need to touch and being touched made their hands bold and in a minute Yennefer had Tissaia pressed on a wall, kissing her neck.

"You drive me crazy, rectoress…"

"Yennefer…" Tissaia smile was feral, as her hands grabbed Yennefer's hair, bringing their mouths together again. It was her time to invade taunting full lips and her turn to make Yennefer moan. "I want all nights from now on. I want tomorrow and forever."

"Whatever you want, my love."

It made sense that anything between them would be consuming, they were both intense women and the physical intimacy was just a way to express they equally strong spiritual bond. 

A soft bite on Tissaia's pulse point was enough to inflame her body. Aroused and guided for a most primal need, she turned them both, pressing Yennefer's slender form at the marble wall. They were going fast, but she didn't care, she needed Yennefer.

A hiss, not from pleasure, but from pain brought the older woman back to reality and she stepped back as if burned. "What is it?"

The young woman's eyes were haze and she didn't stop, holding Tissaya's waist again. "It's nothing, just a scratch, come back here."

Tissaia almost lost track of her thoughts, with Yennefer's body pressed at her again, her lips back to Tissaia's neck. With carefull hands, she tried to find the source of pain as she pushed Yennefer gently away.

"It's something, let me see it."

The playful glint was back in Yennefer's eyes. "Already want to take my clothes off? I like the way you think."

"You're insufferable" Taking Yennefer's head in her hands, she insisted. "Tell me what happened, darling, why are you in pain?"

Signing in defeat, Yennefer closed her eyes, frustrated. "I was stabbed at the battle field."

"You were what?" Tissaia's eyes were huge now, her hands franticly assessing Yennefer's torso. "What the hell Yennefer, let me see it!"

Yennefer held Tissaia's hands, bringing them back to her own waist. "Hey, it's all right, I took care of it, but I'm still sore."

That teasing smile was back to her face. "We just have to be carefull, but not too much, I like when you're hungry for me."

Exasperated, Tissaia nodded. "You don't understand your importance to me, do you?"

"I do, I just…" The younger woman close her eyes again, frustrated. "Please, don't stop, I waited so long for you. Too long... And if tonight is all we have, I want to enjoy every single minute of it."

Tissaia looked at Yennefer clouded eyes, her own body on fire. Breathing hard, she whispered. "I love you, why do you think one night would ever be enough for me?"

The young woman closed her eyes, her features translating her doubts. "What if tomorrow morning the great mage of Arethusa remembers who I am and that I'm not good enough for her!"

It broke Tissaia's heart to see those purple eyes in doubt. "Look at me."

With some exhitation, Yennefer locked eyes with her again, as Tissaia's hands held her head.

"This is my fault. I failed in let you know how much I admired you over the years." Tissaia smiled between tears. "Your courage to do the things you do, to live, despite and beyond the chapter's control. You're probably the most powerful mage of our time and you're asking me if you're good enough for me?"

The need to confort Yennefer was overwhelming, so she kissed the woman, tenderly. "Oh, darling, I should be the one asking you if I'm good enough for you. 

Yennefer brought their foreheads together, mimicking her action on the battlefield. A long moment passed, until she broke the silence. "We're both exhausted, you know?"

Tissaia smiled, between tears. "That's the understatement of the year."

They signed in unison, holding each other. On that precise moment Tissaia's stomach warned she was without sustenance for almost two days.

"Have you promised me dinner?"

"Yes, dinner and sex. But dinner comes first, because I need you to be feeded and full recovered for what I want to do to you."

A last kiss sealed their deal.

"You lead the way, my dearest."

…...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A week ago, if anyone had told Yennefer she would be sharing a intimate meal with Tissaia de Vries, she would have laughed hysterically and accuse the person of incurable madness. But here their were, flirting and touching, as if they have been lovers for decades. 

Somehow, it made sense their feelings merged so fast, after battle. Their mutual eagerness to connect was easily explained by years of denied feelings as well as post battle vulnerability. 

Yennefer tried to remember the last time she felt so happy, if ever. Tissaia seemed to be on the same mood, offering more smiles in a couple of hours, than in fifty years of mutual coexistence. 

"I'm glad to see you like this."

Tilting her head, Tissaia asked, curious. "Care to explain?"

"I love to have you so relaxed in my company." Leaning forward on table, chin resting on hand, Yennefer added. "How come I never knew you had such a beautiful smile? it's so unfair!"

Her tone was playful, but Tissaia recognized the sentiment behind the joke. She considered her words, carefully.

"For me is quite the opposite, you know? I love when I have you sober, without your usual mask of sarcasm. At least, when you're serious, I know I have some relevance in your life."

Tissaia didn't cease to surprise Yennefer with her forwardness, the blunt honesty that cost her a lot of enemies along the years. 

Even admitting she deserved the remark, Yennefer felt the need to clean the air between them. "Apparently, you also underestimate your importance to me, Tissaia. You're wrong to think my sarcasm was ever directed to you. I always considered your words very carefully."

Warm fingers entwined with Yennefer's hand across the table. "Why do I feel a "but" coming?"

As much as Yennefer hated to explain herself, she knew they were building a new kind of relationship, so Tissaia, from all people, deserved the true. 

"My sarcasm has never been directed to you, however I always considered the chapter, as well as Arethusa, worthy of anything but my despise." 

Tissaia reacted as if she had been slapped in the face and tried to pull her hand away from Yennefer's grip, but the young woman held it tightly. 

"I am the chapter and I am Arethusa, Yennefer."

Frustrated about the misunderstanding, Yennefer tried again. "No, you have absolutely nothing in common with those vultures. They are interested in nothing but power, they are liars, manipulators and murderers. They destroy everything and everyone who crosses their path."

As conflicting emotions crossed Tissaia's features, Yennefer opened her mind, letting the woman feel beyond her words. 

In the past, they had so many fights about the chapter and Yennefer had been deliberately hurtful, every time Tissaia tried to convince her to cooperate with those old hyenas. 

Of course, as time passed, even Tissaia had her own disagreements with the way her leaders conducted their politics.

To Yennefer, it was imperative to be clear about her feelings. "You, Tissaia de Vries, are everything they will never be. You're the most honorable woman I ever knew, always ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others, including myself."

Tissaia's eyes softened and love flew between them again, reaching Yennefer's chest as a warm wave of energy. Her voice dropped to a intimate murmur, as her hand caressed the older woman's knuckles, one by one.

"No, you're nothing like the chapter and I always considered your advices, my love, even when I pushed you away." Yennefer's eyes flashed in defiance. "What I could not stand was the way they tried to use you to control me." 

After a brief pause, Yennefer sighed, calming her temper. "Of course, Stregobor knows you have a great influence over me, so he pushed us to the limit. I was infuriated every time he used you as a messenger of his lies."

Closing her eyes in pain, Tissaia softened her tone. "Those occasions were our worst fights and I regret every single one of them, but, for the purpose of honesty between us, I have to confess that I had my own interests to keep, every time we met."

It was Yennefer's turn to be offended and pull away. 

"No, let me finish… I always wished to find a way to bring you back to Arethusa. I was lying to myself, pretending it was for the purpose of protecting you and the ones around you, but let's face it, I wished to have you by my side and I found no way of asking you to come back to me."

Yennefer was surprised, not knowing what to say. Tissaia was a proud woman, so she could imagine how hard it was to confess this kind of feeling. 

Being a proud woman herself, Yennefer voiced the obvious. "Apparently, a war was necessary to bring us together." Taking a sip of her wine, she smiled. "Maybe I should thank Fringilla, after all. If it was not for her intent to slave every single mage in the continent, you would be waiting another 50 years to tell me how you feel."

In a well known display of impatience, Tissaia rolled her eyes. "Of course, because you would have died before admitting your feelings for me, wouldn't you?"

Yennefer raised her glass, a plainfull glint in her eyes. "A toast to proud women in love."

Regardless their brief disagreement, dinner went on, as a pleasant combination of flirting, touching and good conversation. Tissaia had been delighted to see all of her favorite dishes offered on a elegant marble table, perfectly settled by Yennefer's magic.

The young woman was still touched by the look of pleasure on her lover's face, as she tasted desert. It made Yennefer's body react in very interesting ways, thinking how to bring a few of that small sounds from Tissaia, later in bed.

Tissaia's voice brought Yennefer from her reverie. "Would you please explain how did you know I love wild boar meat?" Her narrowed eyes were amused. "And my appreciation for apple pie is the most well hidden secret in the walls of Arethusa."

Yennefer was at easy, relaxed not just by the effects of wine, but for Tissaia's presence. 

Until now, Tissaia seemed happy with all her silly double meaning jokes, so she felt free to admit her long term desires.

"On many occasions, when you called me piglet, I almost teased you in a very sexual way, about your preferences for boar meat."

Tissaia laugh was contagious. "I'm glad you didn't, I would have been mortified if you had acknowledge my feelings for you, while you were under my care in Arethusa."

It was wonderful to be able to talk so freely about their relationship. "Well, my dear rectoress, at that time, it seemed a poor way to be kicked out from training and I wanted nothing but to ascend." Winking playfully, she smiled. "But the joke was really good, don't you agree?" 

"Yes, but you still haven't explained how do you know all of this, I'm pretty sure you didn't read my thoughts when you were a pupil."

It was Yennefer's turn to take one of Tissaia's hands above the table. "Observe you, even from a distance, was one of my regular affairs at Arethusa."

A curious smirk covered Tissaia's face, but she waited, as Yennefer continued. "I know, for example, that you hate beef stew."

Placing a soft kiss on her lover's hand, she murmured. "On stew nights, you would take a portion of the always present chicken soup and go to your room, because you can't even stand the smell of it. I used to also hate stew, just because I couldn't look at you over dinner."

A frown of regret crossed Tissaia's eyes. "I don't know what to say, I never thought you would arbor the same feelings for me at that time."

Still keeping her tone light, Yennefer delicately shook their entwined hands. "How could you never tell? How about all my immature efforts to bring your attention to me, to challenge you or to impress you?"

Tissaia frowned, thinking about their past. "Well, I thought I was dealing with arrogance and chaos, and believe me, I know how powerful those forces are."

Her eyes were regretful and Yennefer could feel it, deep in her chest. "Since last night I feel as if something was stolen from me, Yennefer….all those years, feeling like a lonely old woman, who would never, in a thousand years, attract the attention of someone beautiful and young as you. How many wasted opportunities over the years?"

Until that moment, Yennefer hadn't considered the time they lost. Before she could think twice, she murmured in a tiny voice. "Since when?"

So many thoughts and feelings passed between them, but Tissaia understood the question, immediately. "When did I fell in love with you?"

A soft nod from Yennefer and she continued. "Since the second or third time you defied me."

Yennefer smiled. "All that long? I was still…"

Tissaia tilted her head, chin up in challenge. "Still what? A child?"

"You know, a crippled."

Once again, the older woman considered her answer. "Yennefer, you do realize we see each other beyond physical appearances, don't you? Our mental connection always been strong, since the first moment."

Yennefer had to agree with that, they always have been somehow attached, linked in a powerful way. 

"So, how can you imagined that I would see you like a crippled? In my eyes, you always been beautiful and strong and capable. It just took you some time to manifest it."

Longing invaded Yennefer's heart and she couldn't identify if it was from her own thoughts or from Tissaia. "Would you ever reveal your feelings for me, if it was not for the battle?"

Elegantly, Tissaia wiped her mouth with the napkin, pushing her plate aside. Her voice was sad, but firm.

"Honestly, I have no idea, darling. I was lying to myself, telling I could be without you for all those years. How long it would be, until I was shaken away from my dutty stupor?"

Yennefer was annoyed to feel hot tears blurring her view. "Tissaia, what have we been doing? We could have gone forever like this…"

The older woman interrupted her words, approaching their chairs and reaching for Yennefer. A soft kiss was placed in dry lips.

"Yennefer, look at me, please." Once she had the young woman attention again, she continued. "Maybe we should agree it will take some time until we deal with five decades of our mutual frustrations."

Averting her eyes, Yennefer nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be demanding explanations, as I never once had the courage to pursue you. I'm as much responsible for it as you are."

Tissaia stood and moving away her chair, sat in Yennefer's lap, her arms around the young woman shoulder. "You know, I'm feeling much better after the meal, my magic is returning and I would love to spend some time with you."

A soft hand caressed Yennefer's face and hair. "Tomorrow, I need to go back to Arethusa, to a war, to my duty and I don't know when we are going to see each other again."

Tissaia's eyes were sad, as she held Yennefer's face, but her voice was deep, determined. "I can't barely tolerate the idea of being apart from you, and I have no idea how we're going to deal with it, but tonight we have some hours of peace."

Yennefer hands caressed Tissaia's back, eliciting goosebumps were the fingers met bare skin. She absorbed Tiisaia's deep feelings, her desires and fears. 

Taking Tissaia face in her hand, she kissed her slowly, letting her magic flow between them. It was intense, sensual, but also comforting. 

As the kissed ended, Tissaia smile warmed her heart and Yennefer took the firm decision to enjoy every minute of her company, until the sun rose. They would find a way to make this work, but they would have enough time to worry about it later. 

Shaking away her worries, Yennefer gave a soft squeeze on Tissaia's waist, so they could stand up. Offering her hand to the older woman, she smiled.

"Come, I want to show you something."

……

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a week to update, but the chapter was not yet ready in my mind, so I needed more time.  
> Now we're almost done! A epilogue will finished this journey and I found myself sad to leave the story behind.  
> So, we will probably have a sequence soon.  
> Thanks again for you comments and lovely support.

It was still early night, when they crossed the empty halls of the ancient temple of Loc Muinne.

Tissaia had no words to define the beauty of the timeless sanctuary. There were furniture, books and personal belongings untouched, as if their owners were still breathing and casting spells inside those walls. 

They were silent most part of the way, walking hand in hand along the main hall and across the open garden, leading to the other side of the building.

Yennefer could understand the meaning of silence, giving Tissaia time to feel the energy around them. 

Even though the ancient magic was elfic, Tissaia's power reacted to it, for Yennefer's delighted surprise. The halls were getting brighter as they passed, as if the temple could recognize an ancient soul, exchanging energy with her. For Yennefer, this was a good reminder of Tissaia's power. 

The older woman fascination was obvious. "I had no idea such a place even existed. How did you find it, darling?"

"I came here by accident, as I did, so many years ago, in Arethusa."

Yennefer pulled her by the hand, in direction of a large wooden door. "I'm surprised you followed me here, this temple should be unreachable to humans. There's a strong magic field around the place."

Tissaia considered the information for a brief moment. "Maybe it could be explained by the curious nature of our connection. Somehow, we always had been linked, since the beginning, besides that, our bond had grown exponentially in the last hours."

They stopped as they reached the library and Yennefer passed one arm around Tissaia's waist, as she pushed the wood door open.

A soft sound of surprise left the older woman's lips, as she looked around. "This is magnificent!" 

The old library was easily the most impressive room in Loc Muinne. They stood in the center of a five floor tower, covered by books and white marble walls. The bright surfaces, made to reflect natural light, were now warmed by a central fireplace as well as for the soft glow of powerful magic.

Yennefer herself had been impressed the first time she saw the room, so she knew how striking it could be to human eyes. 

Of course, being one of the most prominent teachers in the continent, Tissaia was pleased, as if Yennefer had presented her with the most precious of jewels.

Her smile was beautiful, blue eyes shining in wonder, beyond what she considered a great treasure "Look at all this wisdown, frozen in time." 

Tissaia's hands were reverent, as she touched the pages of an open book, which Yennefer had been studying.

Even thought Tissaia couldn't read the words, it was obvious she recognize the importance of such large collection of magic books, most of them unknown among humans. "Imagine how wonderful it would be to translate some of these knowledge to our language..."

"It could be arranged." Tissaia raised her head from the book in surprise, looking at Yennefer as if she was seeing her for the first time. 

Yennefer had predicted the rectoress interest in the books, but she couldn't remember one single time when she saw Tissaia speechless. "It also would be a good reason for me to come and go to Arethusa, don't you agree?"

Yennefer could almost hear Tissaia's brain working. "I had no idea you could read in elvish language."

An absently hand dismissed the subject, as if self-taunting such a complex idiom were a trivial matter. "Well, what a unhappy, frustrated mage can do with a lot of free time? I spent the last two decades exploring some of these books, and I've just read a small part of it." 

Looking around, proundly, Yennefer added. "I'll be glad to share it with you."

Blue eyes looked at Yennefer with deep affection. "It would be of great value to our school if you could share some of it with us. It would enlighten our knowledge in so many ways."

Yennefer stepped closer, her eyes shining in affection, contrasting with the evident concern in her voice. 

"Some of these books are ancient, some of them are dangerous. I will share with you, but some of this knowledge shouldn't be in the wrong hands."

In a second, the formal rectoress of Arethusa was in front of Yennefer, who couldn't contain her amusement. The woman was such a complex web of emotions, she took Yennefer's breath away. 

"I would have no way to express my gratitude, if you share this wisdown with me and part of those books with Arethusa. You can trust I'll be careful with its power."

Yennefer tried to keep the solemn demeanor, but her eyes were playfull. "Well, noble rectorees of Arethusa, it will be a pleasure to be at your service any time and the library of this temple is at your disposal, for future translation."

Closing the distance between them, she involved Tissaia in a lose embrace. 

"But now, if you don't mind, could you please, leave the room and bring back my woman to me?"

Tissaia was charmed by the statement, arms around Yennefer's shoulders in a second. "Your woman?"

A brief kiss was delivered on her lips. "Yes, you know, my Tissaia and not the stoic teacher, the mage who never smiles and can't avoid the urge to fight me over anything."

Yennefer loved the way Tissaia relaxed in her arms. "But, am I wrong to suppose you fell in love with the rectorees?"

Not a inch separate their bodies now and Yennefer hoped to keep it through the night.

"Your guess is correct and I can imagine some good ways to enjoy the all too serious mage in our bed, if you don't mind, but right here, right now, I would like to have your beautiful smile back to me."

Tissaia smile was back, indeed, her eyes soft, almost dreaming. She held their gazes for a long moment, caressing Yennefer's face

"I still can't believe I have you in my arms. It took you so long, my Yennefer."

The kiss was languid, taking Yennefer by surprise for its passion, for the burning desire growing like wildfire.

The young woman was trying hard to be patience and keep the pace comfortable to Tissaia, but her body was screaming for release. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Tissaia's kisses were at her chin and neck. "Well, we already agree that tonight is ours, so I  
wouldn't mind for a demonstration." Their kisses were getting hunger, their hands boulder. 

Yennefer heart raced, she was barely controlling her nerves. Her foot seemed rooted in spot, her body languid under her lover's touch. The thin line that separate their emotions blurred once again, setting Yennefer's body on fire. 

Her hands were frantic, almost desperate, as if some part of her brain was still afraid to have just one night. As expected, Tissaia read her thoughts, once again.

"Easy, my love, easy…" Holding Yennefer tightly, she murmured. "Don't be afraid… I won't hurt you."

Surprised to have her feelings so easily translated, Yennefer blinked back fast tears, locking their eyes once again. 

"You don't know that, you can't promise me that."

Soft hands held Yennefer's head, keeping eye contact. "I can't promise not to die, I have no control over this, but yes, I can promise you my love and to protect your heart." Tissaia approached their faces, lips barely touching. "Sometimes I'm also afraid, of how much I desire you… Can't you feel it, love? We share our passion, our needs and our fears…"

The hungry beast caged in Yennefer's heart roared and her lips descended over Tissaia mouth with fervor. The older woman answered in kind, her hands descending over Yennefer's breasts, eliciting a hiss. 

It was Yennefer's turn to be pulled by the hand. "Come, no more waiting for us…" 

….

It was somehow ridiculous to acknowledge that, at her age, Tissaia could still be nervous before a lover. 

On the other hand, thinking better in how many times she thought about having Yennefer in her bed, maybe, it made sense she would be anxious.

In hundreds of years, many lovers passed through her life, either for a single night of sex or for a season, but passion and commitment had been elusive feelings along Tissaia's life. 

But now she could see what have been under her nose for at least two decades. She had been in love, very much so and Yennefer was the reason why the lovers who shared her bed had been considered lacking or boring. 

Consciously, she usually blamed her age or the excessive working hours for her coldness, but now, when her eyes followed Yennefer as she lightened some candles, the fluther inside her chest told a different story. 

No lovers were desired, because the object of her lust have been out of her reach.

It was indeed, ridiculous, that someone of her age wouldn't recognize love in a pair of violet eyes. 

Finally turning away from her task, Yennefer stopped a few feet away from Tissaia. Her breath was laboured, her delicious breasts, still covered by black satin, frantically moving up and down.

The younger woman smiled, her long lashes blinking fast. "I'm too old to be so nervous."

Once again, Tissaia thought, her own feelings were voiced back to her. "Come here and let me take care of that."

Taking Yennefer's hands in her, she turned them both, soft pushing the younger woman to sit at the end of the bed, stepping between her legs.

Due to their height difference, Tissaia was looking down at her for a short distance. She traced Yennefer's mouth with the tip of her fingers. "Maybe, you're just feeling my own anxiety at finally have you in my arms."

Yennefer nodded, her mouth softly kissing Thisaia's fingertips. "No darling, I have enough reason to be anxious. I imagined you here with me, so many times, in this temple, at this bed." 

Tissaia loved the feeling of those arms around her waist. "And now that you have me, what are you going to do about it?"

Almost reverently, Yennefer's hands moved, tracing Tissaia's belly and breasts. The caress was soft, but her body trobed in anticipation. Yennefer's finger reached for the front laces of Tissaia's dress. "May I?"

At the sweet touch of Yennefer's fingers, any words died on the older woman's throat. Tissaia nodded in agreement, as trembling hands unfastened her dress, exposing her breasts to avid eyes. "So beautiful." 

Instead of releasing Tissaia's heated skin from her clothes, Yennefer reached for her mouth, pulling Tissaia over her lap, hands guiding her thighs around Yennefer's hips.

In that position, Tissaia's overstimulated center was in touch with soft fabric and in the foggy state of her mind, she registered the urge to have Yennefer's skin in touch with her own. 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Tissaia looked down between their chests, her hands working on Yennefer's dress. "I need to feel you…"

All the while, Yennefer's kisses on her neck were a hard distraction, but Tissaia's fingers worked fast to release her lover's skin to her hands and lips.

"Let me help you to take this off."

Yennefer's hands joined her efforts and, a moment later, they signed in unison at the first touch of their bare chests. 

Before Tissaia could react, Yennefer lips descended over her niples, as her own hands grabbed any naked flesh she could reach.

Yennefer turned them both and Tissaia felt the cold sheets at her back. She helped Yennefer to get rid of the remained clothes and the younger woman looked down at her, eyes darkened with desire. 

"I imagined this moment, so many times, but nothing prepared me to your perfection..." Tissaia smiled, but didn't interrupted her. "In my fantasy, I would take you slowly, I would enjoy every inch of you."

Kissing Tissaia's lips, she added. "But now I'm like a young girl who can't wait to have her prize."

"You can have me anyway, my darling girl." The reply came, as Tissaia turned them again, resuming her previous position, riding Yennefer's lap. "And why do you think I could wait to have you?"

A loud moan left her lips, when Yennefer's hands squeezed her breasts harder. 

While one of her hands held Tissaia's hips in place, the other found her hot center. Yennefer's belly was already drenched by Tissaia's wetness and her fingers found no resistance when they reached their target. 

The young woman's inhaled deep through her nose. "You're so wet… is that for me?"

"For you…" Tissaia was in awe with the sounds coming from Yennefer, her face and chest were flushed. "It has been only for you, for a long while."

To find a better angle, Yennefer sat again in their bed, hugging the older woman in a firm grip, as two fingers found their way inside Tissaia. 

A sweet mouth sucked the older woman's neck, and she moaned, ridding Yennefer hand in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered heavily, but Yennefer's voice commanded her will. "Don't close your eyes, Tissaia, look at me while I'm inside you, love."

For a long moment Tiissaia's entire world was centered by Yennefer's voice, her scent, her lips and hot tongue invading her mouth, as her walls tighten around skilled fingers. 

Tissaia moans were getting louder, she was in desperate need for release, but the pleasure was so intense, she held it, her arms grabbing Yennefer strong shoulders, as they locked eyes again.

Her efforts were becoming too much, her heart raced, as her walls tighten around Yennefer's finger.

Tissaia whimpered and the sound seemed to inflame her lover, who penetrate her faster and deeper.

Another tiny sound came from her lips and Yennefer's voice commands her body. "You need to come, don't hold back…"

Tissaia's muscles were quivering, as the waves of a powerful orgasm spread over her belly and legs. Her body tightened around Yennefer and the young woman held her closer. 

"Yes! Come for me!"

Another powerful spasm and she was spent, breathing hard in Yennefer's protecting embrace.

"Tissaia…" She smiled at Yennefer's tone of reference. "That was… you're amazing." Moving up, to disentangle Yennefer's fingers from her core, she had to agree.

"I believe we have just discovered we are amazing together…"

"I love you Tissaia, I need… I..."

Tissaia smiled at Yennefer's attempt to speak, her pupils were huge, her bain clouded by her aroused estate.

"I know what you need…" A flat hand on Yennefer's chest pushed her back on the sheets and Tissaia's mouth watered as she looked down at her lover's naked form.

"I wonder if you're delicious as I always imagined."

Yennefer's skin was heated, goosebumps following the touch of Tissaia's fingers.

"If you don't touch me, I'm going to die."

Tissaia was enjoying too much her sweet power over Yennefer's body. "My love, always so dramatic…"

She took her time kissing full lips, perfect breasts and flat stomach. Yennefer's rich scent was driving her mad with want again.

"You smell divine, darling…"

Before Yennefer could formulate any answer, a loud moan left her lips, as Tissaia's mouth descended upon her center. Her body ondulated, her hands holding her lover's head on place.

"Oh… don't stop…"

Tissaia felt powerful, her chin and face covered by Yennefer's juices. Her taste was the most delicious flavor Tissaia ever had.

Body moving faster, to find the right friction, Yennefer hands grabbed Tissaia's long hair. "I'm coming!"

A strong feeling of pride assaulted Tissaia's senses, once Yennefer reached her peak. 

Before the sweet waves would stop, the older woman moved fast, reaching for Yennefer again. Her agile fingers entered Yennefer with passion, while her lips covered that sinful mouth.

Yennefer moaned, tasting her own juices on Tissaia's mouth, as another powerful orgasm trashed her body. Her arms and legs held Tissaia in place for a long moment.

Her spent body trembled in aftermath, soft waves still reaching her muscles. 

Tissaia laid comfortably, half on top of Yennefer's body, their legs entwined. With the tip of her fingers she traced Yennefer's features. "So lovely…"

Eyes still closed, Yennefer was calming her breath. "Humm… you killed me…"

Smiling at her lover, Tissaia continued the light caress. "You look perfectly well to me."

A violet eye opened and Yennefer almost jumped over her, turning them both in a fast move. 

Tissaia, who always hated to have the weight of anyone pinning her down, felt a delightful pleasure to have Yennefer's naked body over hers.

Their contagious laughed subsided and they locked eyes again. With infinite care, Yennefer moved away a lock from Tissaia's forehead. "I won't let you go."

In order to keep the mood light Tissaia enquired. "Are you keeping me captive here?"

"Yes, but you won't mind, because I will lock you inside the library, during the day and offer you passionate sex at the night."

The older woman was trying hard to remember the last time she smiled so much at one single person. "Maybe it will really work, you know…."

They were silent for a moment, but Tissaia could feel that behind Yennefer's joke it was real concern about their future. 

It would be difficult to be apart from each other, especially now, but for some inexplicable reason, Tissaya was confident that everything would be alright, as long as Yennefer loved her. 

"Don't worry, my love, we will find a way…"

….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but, due to my working hours, I couldn't post it sooner. Anyway, this is the end of part one and I hope to be back soon with a sequel. I'm also working on stories for other fandoms, but Yennefer and Tissaia are a delicious obsession. 
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading it and commenting. Hope to see you soon.

Epilogue 

The loud cacophony of voices was not helping her throbbing headache. To make things worst, the odious smell of beef stew was making her nauseous and there was nothing she could do about it.

Unfortunately, Tissaia couldn't just leave, since the refectory was full of mages, most of them visitors who stopped to help the injured. She was sat in a long table, across from Triss Merigold and Vilgefortz, but her mood to make small talk was nonexistent.

Almost a week had gone since she had seen Yennefer and Tissaia missed her terribly. The longing for her lover, added to the exhaustive week, was almost too much to take. 

She had been working hard, helping to bury their deads, to heal their friends and to discuss the afterwards of an act of war, yet, even in the middle of Arethusa's current frenesy, Yennefer was present, in her thoughts and her memories. 

Their mental bond was getting stronger as time passed, Tissaia still getting used to the welcome invasion of images and feelings that were not her own. On those occasions she felt warmed, as if Yennefer was there by her side, and than, a minute later the thoughts would cease, increasing her loneliness.

On the last week Tissaia ressented, most of all, the time they lost and the unfairness of starting a relationship in the middle of such dark times. 

There were so many uncertainties surrounding her lover, especially now that Stregobor had considered Yennefer a 'delicate issue', enquiring half of the mages, as well as Tissaia, about her location. 

Of course, the old snake just desired to gain some leverage over the situation, as he was perfectly aware Tissaia would protect Yennefer at any costs. 

The way Stregobor looked at her, as if he knew they were lovers, was itself, a warning.

If it wasn't enough, she was having a hard time avoiding Vilgefortz advances. Since she couldn't just say she was in love with the woman who burned half of the Nilfgaardian army, he was utterly confused.

Shaking her head to dismiss so many worries, she focussed again on her surroundings, trying to deal with her emotions. Tissaia was sexually frustrated, physically drained and mentally annoyed. 

Triss Merigold, who were one of her few friends, was looking at her with concerned eyes, casting meanifull glaces whatever Tissaia signed. She has been recovering well from her burns, so her caring nature was again focused on the ones around her.

"You're exhausted" Looking down at Tissaia's bowl, she added. "And you've barely eaten, are you feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, dear, I just need to rest."

The younger mage approached, her voice a low whisper. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Tissaia's eyes were almost dangerous as she looked at Triss. "We can't talk about it here, we're under constant vigilance. We can't…"

Words died on her lips, when she felt Yennefer's magic all around her, just a few seconds before her lover opened the main door abruptly, entering the refectory as if it was the most trivial action. 

She was beautiful and Tissaia's heart thundered, as her lover crossed the hall, walking straight to their table. 

The sudden silence contrasted with the not so subtle move of many heads turning on their direction. 

Triss smile was brighter than sun when she saw her friend in good health. Ignoring the curious glances she stood, involving Yennefer in her arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Tissaia and I were mad with worry."

"Really? 

Yennefer looked at Tissaia with a playful glint in her eyes, but a second later, her face was cold, as she tapped Vilgefortz shoulder with her index finger. "Excuse me, would you please move aside, so I can sit here?"

The man was obviously shocked by her blunt manners, but said nothing, doing as requested.

Sitting gracefully directly across Tissaia, she smiled, her violet eyes shining in affection. "I missed Arethusa so much these days…"

Triss tilted her head, looking from Tissaia to Yennefer. "Really? Who would imagine that?"

People were again talking, but some mages lead by Stregobor were looking at their direction, a silent threat hanging on the air.

Tissaia shivered from the sudden exchange of power, as Yennefer stared back, in challenge.

It was hard to believe that Yennefer could be so careless dealing with the chapter, but on further consideration, this is exactly how Yennefer use to deal with anything in her life.

The signs of her headache were back, increasing Tissaia's discomfort. "Yennefer, what do you think you're doing, coming to the lion's den? Are you out of your mind?"

Instead of answering, Yennefer just held Stregobor glare, her face a hard mask of disdain.

"Triss, would you be so kind and take Tissaia to her office, she is so obviously exhausted and sick of this smell." Her face softened when she looked again at her lover. "Please, go with Triss, I will be joining you in a moment and I promise I can explain." 

Tissaia was so shocked and absorbed in Yennefer's eyes, she didn't noticed Triss standing by her side, until she felt a light touch on her arm. "Tissaia, Yen is right, you have been using magic nonstop for almost a week and you've barely sleep. You look like you're going to faint… Come, you should rest."

She didn't fight Triss, as they walked out, but once they were out of the door, she looked at the younger mage in despair, her voice cracking. "She is not safe there, Triss. Please, go back and bring her to me, immediately." 

The halls were empty, but still they were whispering. Triss signed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tissaia, I know you're worried and my connection to both of you lead me to infer that your relationship changed dramatically after sodden."

Tissaia looked at her, alarmed, but before she could say anything, Triss continued, her hand softly touching the rectoress forearm. "In my opinion you're made for each other and it is about time you realized it." Her smile was, as always, kind. "You can trust me, you know that, don't you?" 

Closing her eyes, Tissaia nodded in agreement, denying the facts would be useless, especially to someone as perceptive as Triss. 

"Good, now you listen closely. Yennefer is the stronger mage I ever met." After a brief pause, to look around and confirm they were alone, Triss lowered her voice. "I know she is undisciplined and impulsive, but these are exactly the same reasons why Stregobor should be careful about her… I don't think he realizes how dangerous she can really be…"

Some students opened the refectory door, meaning the dinner would be over soon. The fear of being caught in a compromising situation made both of them hurry towards Tissaia's office. 

At Tissaia's door, Triss softly pushed her inside. "Wait for her as she asked, I'll be in my room if you need me. They have allies and they are strong, but remember Tissaia, you're not alone."

Triss turned away as Tissaia reflected upon her words, regaining control over her nerves. Once inside her office, she paced like a caged animal, furious about the situation. 

Tissaia was worried and annoyed with Yennefer, but if Stregobor imagined for a second that he could threaten her lover, he was deeply deluded.

When the door opened to reveal Yennefer, Tissaia hesitated for a moment, ready to confront her. Instead of absorbing Tissaia's mood, Yennefer completely ignored her and all the many reasons why they should be circumspect in Arethusa. 

In three long strides she reached Tissaia, kissing her hard, while her long arms involved the older woman in an almost painful embrace. 

Their mouths clashed, tongues dwelling for dominance. Yennefer's voice trembled, as she parted their lips, looking at Tissaia. "I couldn't wait to have you in my arms, love, you can be furious at me later." 

Holding Yennefer's head between her hands, Tissaia looked deeply into her eyes. "There wasn't a single moment when I didn't miss you, but you shouldn't be here, this is dangerous." 

Another deep kiss was delivered in her lips and Tissaia moaned, trying in vain, to control her needs. Yennefer held her tightly, her hands caressing Tissaia's back and waist. "Yes, you're correct about it, but I have good reason to be here." 

The need to feel Yennefer was overwhelming, but still, Tissaia kept her touch light, the tip of her fingers drawing circles over her lover's chest and shoulder. She was torn between yelling at Yennefer or kissing her until the sun rose. Her protests were weak, while their kisses became hunger. "You're insufferable, stubborn, careless…"

Yennefer took the decision from her hands, kissing her neck and shoulders, while pushing her to her desk. "Talk later… I want you, so much it hurts, and I can feel your need..."

Some part of Tissaia brain wanted to protest because they had so many things to discuss, but the need to have Yennefer inside her was overwhelming. 

Of course Yennefer felt it, moaning deeply, as she pushed Tissaia over her work desk. She backed away for a second, winking at Tissaia. "You have no idea how many of my inner fantasies begin with you in this desk."

It was Tissaia turn to moan, pulling the young woman back to her lips. Their hands were frantic, touching everything they could reach, but Yennefer's hands were faster and found her wet core in seconds. The young woman hissed, as Tissaia moved her hips forward, to meet Yennefer's fingers.

"Oh, you're so ready for me… I've missed you."

Tissaia's eyes closed in bliss, as two fingers bumped into her hard and fast. She would love to make it last, to have Yennefer close and inside her, but her overstimulated body betrayed her. In seconds, a powerful orgasm shook her limbs and she tensed, her hands grabbing Yennefer's shoulders. 

For some minutes they stood there, holding and kissing, as Tissaia's laboured breath calmed down. 

Yennefer eyes were bright when she looked at Tissaia, a soft hand caressing the older woman jaw. "Hey, you…"

Tissaia smiled, despite the fear assaulting her heart. Yennefer was beautiful, almost making her forget about the chapter. "I missed you too, darling, like crazy."

Yennefer stepped back, helping Tissaia on her feet. They held each other again, kissing languidly, and after a while Yennefer rested her head on Tissaia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, it was not my intention."

"Why did you come like this, why not teleport to my chambers?"

The younger woman's eyes were hard, as she answered. "Stregobor sent two of his dogs after me."

Tissaia looked at her in horror. "What? Did they hurt you?" 

Yennefer's voice softened, but her eyes were serious. "Hey… I'm fine, but I came back here, so he knows about his failure." Looking deeply in Tissaia's eyes, she added. "I killed the mages and I don't regret it."

Taking two steps back, Tissaia paced again, furious. "Of course he would do something like this." Some inteligible curses left her mouth. "If he lay a finger on you I'll destroy him!"

Yennefer's relief was palpable, once she realized Tissaia would be by her side.

"I won't hide from the chapter, Tissaia, I won't run… if they want a war, they will have their wishes granted."

It hurt to think they wouldn't have peace to explore their new relationship, but she would move hell and earth to keep Yennefer safe. 

She nodded in agreement, taking Yennefer's hands in hers. "One thing you can be sure of, they will have to run over my dead body if they want to touch you."

Yennefer pulled her for a comfort embrace, her eyes shining in a dangerous promise.

…….

End of part one


End file.
